


Casual Affair

by grantairess



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Adam's always had a problem with Alphas until he meets Nigel.





	Casual Affair

Being an omega wasn’t super hard for Adam, suppressants usually take care of any smell or harassment When he presented, his father didn’t know what it was. Beta’s couldn’t smell each other like Alpha and Omega’s could. He thought it was just another one of Adam’s moods and sent him to school anyway. 

When another student trapped him in the bathroom, tried to shove him on the ground, rutted his groin in a way that Adam didn’t understand at the time. A teacher dragged him off of Adam. Adam had fully been in heat and had to be locked nurses office as he waited for his dad. He didn’t understand the slaughter of the heat, feeling sick and cramping. He’s not been able to be around Alphas since. Ever since he’s avoided alphas. He prefers the company of Beta’s, especially when it comes to dating. Alpha’s just would make him panic. 

Beth was okay. He thought he loved her. She would push him to try new things and try to get him to open up. He liked it at the time. He liked being with her, but she didn’t want him in the end. Now he’s by himself. He has to do things himself now. He spends his time at his job with his friends. He gets nervous but has made lots of friends who are also omega’s and beta’s. Alpha’s still scared him. His dad was a beta, somebody safe. He had never been able to have friends that were alphas. People would have noticed that he went out of his way at work to not be alone with one. 

Which is why when he met Nigel on his way home he tried to avoid him. Nigel was smoking leaning on a stone wall outside of a club. He had to be almost 6 inches taller than Adam and had this way of looming that made him seem taller. Adam noticed the smell of smoke before he noticed the smell of alpha. Nigel was so very obviously an alpha. 

 

“What is beautiful omega like you doing walking alone? You're alpha cant be very good to you beautiful.” His drawled out the last word his voice sending shivers up Adam’s spin. Adam stopped and gripped his bag. Being harassed didn't happen to him much but he did take an omega self-defensive class and was ready to fight the man in front of him if he needed it. Nigel put up his hands to show he didn't mean any harm. His eyes were light with amusement.” Angry little thing aren't you? I’m Nigel. I was just flirting I promise. Where is your alpha? I wouldn't let you walk home alone if I was him.”

 

“I don't have one. I always walk home alone from work.” Adam shifts from one foot to another nervous to be changing his routine.  He would have to make dinner as soon as he gets home if this conversation goes on any further. Takes away from the free time he gave himself after dinner.

Nigel looked down at him with a shocked look and puts out his cigarette, squeezing it between his fingers. He didn’t even flinch at the pain. Adam stares at him with big eyes.

 

“Let me walk you home. It’ll make me feel better about someone as beautiful as yourself walking alone”  Adam could smell him from a few feet away, he smelled like cigarettes and the smell of strong smell of alpha. Something woodsy. Something comforting. He has a flash of the alpha smell of arousal and he’s filled with anxiety. Adam takes a step back from him looking up and down the street. If something happened, surely one of the many people on the street would stop it. But some psychologists talked about how people wouldn’t help if they think somebody else will.

 

“No, I am fine. Thank you. Please leave me alone.” Adam grips his bag and stares at Nigel. He was beautiful, high cheekbones. He found him comforting. But the fear was in the back of his throat. Nigel stood back immediately putting his hands up, obviously concerned about being seen as an aggressive alpha on the street. 

Adam walks away from him trying to keep on speed. Checking his watch, he has time to do a little research for dinner. He doesn’t think of the alpha as he walks away, but he does think about him when he gets in bed. Usually, he would watch porn before he went to sleep but this time all he can think about is the alpha he saw that day. He fell asleep quickly after cleaning himself off.

~~

The next day went normally. He gave his tour and he went home. He enjoyed his job and had a tour who actually asked good questions. Happy with his day he took the same way home as he always does. He had avoided thoughts about Nigel all day even though they kept creeping upon him. He was on suppressants. He hasn’t had anything close to heat since he was a child. But every time his mind would wander to Nigel he could feel his stomach cramps. He could feel himself getting wet just at the thought of the man. 

Walking home, he takes the same way he ever does. Walking past the part where he saw Nigel he freezes staring at the man. He ducks his head and tries to walk past him. It must have stared a moment too long because he was suddenly standing in front of him. Adam has to stop so he doesn’t walk into him. Nigel had a half-guilty look on his face that Adam didn’t quite understand.

 

“I uh...fuck I wanted to apologize.” Adam tilts his head, still not quite getting what the alpha was getting at. “About yesterday. I scared you and that’s really not what I meant to do.”  He seemed uncomfortable with apologizing, but Adam immediately liked that he did put the effort into apologizing. He didn’t do anything wrong per-say but he knew that it was hard for an alpha to apologize. Especially one as large and intimidating as the man in front of him.  

 

“Thank you.” You had to say thank you after people apologize and accept their apology because it was good manners, Adam had to remind himself. “I accept your apology. If you excuse me I have to head home.” He tries to steps around Nigel. Nigel moves out of his way, but instead of leaving him alone falls into step next to Adam.

 

“Why do you have to get home in such a hurry? You said you had no alpha. Live with a friend?”

 

“I live by myself. I like to keep my routine the best that I can. Even if that means ending a conversation rudely.”

 

“So you have to go home and what...eat at a certain time?” Now that Adam was listening to Nigel talk he can tell that English might not be his first language. His English was  heavily accented. It shouldn’t be as attractive as it was. 

 

“Yeah, and sleep at a certain time. I like to have free time too, which is why I try to get home early. Dinner is at 7, but until then, I can read about things that I enjoy. I'm currently reading  about the new information that they got about the Sun..”

 

“Ah, so you're fucking smart. I’m an idiot. I didn’t even know they found anything new about the sun. You could fucking teach me about it.”

Adam stops and blinks up at him. Nigel had a smile on his face, seemed friendly. He didn’t seem to be making fun of Adam.

 

“You could come over if you want? I can teach you about it.” Nigel’s face brightens up with a huge smile, Adam could see slightly crooked teeth in his smile. They were cute and made Adam’s stomach cramp up again.

 

“Lead the way kid.”

 

“It’s Adam.”

 

“Lead, the way beautiful.” the smile Nigel on his face was overly attractive. Adam wished he would kiss him. He forgave the nickname and lead Nigel to his aparment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this on my phone. None of my other stories will be updated until Finals end tho :( Wish me good luck lol  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/grantairess)  
> 


End file.
